Just A Little Late
by Golden Wattle
Summary: Peggy and Steve reunite after seventy years, finally getting their dance. Set during the Avengers, no spoilers.


**Just A Little Late**

Light shone through the small windows, curtains opened to lighten the large room. It was quiet, but for the low murmur of voices as small groups of people came together, families meeting one another with happy smiles. And nestled in the corner, dressed up in a lovely red dress, with neat red lipstick, was Peggy Carter. Although by now her lovely dark brown hair had faded to a snow white, out of habit she still styled it much the same way. A nurse had approached her, but Peggy had waved her away saying she was waiting. They all knew she was waiting; she had been waiting a very long time. "We're going dancing", she would say, every time. "He promised that we would go dancing". And each time they gave Peggy a sad, almost pitiable smile. They knew he was never going to turn up, the man she had been waiting all these years for. But every Saturday she dressed up, waiting for him to appear at the door to take her away.

This time she was sure he would turn up. Hand grasping her cane, Peggy watched the door anxiously in the hopes that the familiar figure would appear. He had to appear. Biting down on her bottom lip, she tried not to let the tears that were beginning to form spill down her cheeks. Checking the clock on the wall, she could not help but feel despair when she realised that soon he would be too late. They were going to the Stark Club, he had promised. And she was going to teach him to dance, that clumsy man. He was her perfect partner, the only one she ever wanted to dance with.

The door opened, and Peggy's hope rose once more. This was it, it had to be. Instead, it was another guest for someone else. Falling back against the chair, she began to feel the sadness overwhelm her. A kindly nurse, watching from across the room, felt her heart break along with Peggy's. She was used to this, it had happened every Saturday since she was brought in. But by the next day, Peggy would have forgotten, and would then spend the following week telling her stories about the war and how she was waiting for Steve to appear. Nobody knew who Steve was, but it only took one look at her face to realise that he was very important to her.

The next person to appear seemed uncomfortable with where he was, looking around with a bit of insecurity. And in a second his eyes were locked on Peggy's figure, walking straight towards her. Steve Rogers had finally come for his date. Looking down at Peggy with sad eyes, he lowered himself to look up into her eyes. Those eyes, although aged and weary, were still so familiar. "Peggy". His voice was faint, almost as though he was terrified. Peggy's eyes glanced up at his face almost instantly, mouth opening slightly in shock.

"You're late".

Already aware that her memory was not the best, Steve felt the tears well up in his eyes. Where seventy years had passed like nothing to him, every day was etched on her face. And even then, he was still so in love with her. "I'm sorry. I got caught up", Steve replied, voice catching. All this time she had been waiting for him to return. Seventy years, and she was still the same old Peggy. A hand rested against his cheek, drawing Steve's eyes back up to her face. Peggy's lips were curved upward in a warm smile, eyes softening. It was love. Even after all this time, Peggy was deeply and truly in love with Steve. Her love for him had persisted even as her memory began to betray her. Leaning forward, Peggy gently rested her forehead against his, closing her eyes.

Resting his hand on top of hers, Steve closed his eyes and together they stayed like this in complete silence. He was not sure what was harder, the fact that she had aged on without him, or knowing that once he had disappeared, Peggy still continued to cling to hope that he would return. After a moment, Peggy murmured, "Now, am I going to get that dance?" Since Steve had disappeared, she had been searching for the perfect song for him to learn to dance to. And since then, it had stayed firmly in her memory. And every night, she would stand up in her room and dance with the invisible man, humming along with the music as she imagined Steve's arms around her. Now that Steve was right there, real as anything, she wanted to dance with him.

Getting to his feet, Steve held out his hand to her. With a gentle smile that highlighted the small wrinkles on the sides of her mouth, Peggy placed her hand in his and unsteadily got to her feet. Part of her wished this was happening seventy years ago, where she was graceful and delicate rather than aged with an unsteady hobble to her step. But Peggy was never going to be ungrateful for this. She was finally going to have her dance.

Leading her out to the middle of the floor, Steve awkwardly tried to figure out exactly where his hands were supposed to go. With a gentle laugh, Peggy helped him, placing one hand on her waist. "You really do not know how to dance do you?" she asked, resting one hand on his shoulder, clasping their free hands together. With a sheepish smile, Steve shook his head. "Alright, I'll teach you". Her ability to dance had deteriorated over the years, but Peggy was stubborn and determined. Swaying slowly, she began to hum their song. It was their song now, the song she had imagined requesting from the band at the Stark Club all those years ago. Peggy rested her head on Steve's chest, closing her eyes and imagined that they were somewhere else. She was young again, wearing her favourite dress as she danced in the very fabulous Stark Club with her date. For once, she was not Agent Peggy Carter, and he was not Captain America. They were just Peggy and Steve, and they were in love.

Looking down at the white hair, Steve quietly listened as she hummed. It was a familiar song, one that he recognised. Ignoring any gazes that were turned in their direction, they swayed slowly with Steve supporting Peggy. It made Steve's heart break to see the strong Peggy Carter now frail, although there was still that spark inside of her. They did not want to part, not again. Eyes opening and turning towards Steve's face, Peggy allowed herself to shed a tear, the drop sliding down her cheek. Gently moving his hand from her waist, Steve brushed the tear away with a thumb. "Please… don't leave again", Peggy murmured, voice shaky, pressing herself against him more as if hoping that the contact would stop him fading away again.

Pressing a kiss to her cheek, Steve gave a warm smile, like the one's he had given her all those times before. "I'm not going anywhere, Peggy".

"Do you promise?"

"I promise".


End file.
